


Change Is In The Air

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett ponders the future and converses with a tree





	

Rhett was dizzy. He put up his arm and rested it against the thick trunk of the tree and laid his forehead there as he tried to keep his wits about him.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he said out loud. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

The only response was the breeze that softly ruffled the leaves around his feet. He slowly sat down, leaning his long back against the tree and tipping his head back. He stared up through branches, watching as a few leaves took the plunge, gently falling to the ground.

“The only person I can talk to is the one person I can’t talk to.”

Rhett sighed. “Maybe you can listen. Hey, Mr. Tree? You seem like a good listener. Wanna talk?”

It was so stupid. Talking to a tree. But it was the best he could do. He had to get this out of his system.

“Everything changes after today. Everything. It’s never going to be the same.”

He picked up a leaf and it crumbled in his hands, dry pieces falling through his fingers. 

“What if I can’t do it? What if I ruin everything?”

Rhett rested his head in his hands. “I don’t know if I can be the man I need to be.”

The tree said nothing, but the wind picked up, blowing through the upper branches, showering Rhett in a flurry of oranges and reds. 

“I’ve waited for this day for so long. And now it’s here and I’m terrified and I don’t know why.”

Rhett took a deep breath, but his lungs couldn’t pull in the air he needed.

“I don’t even know what I’m scared of. I chose this. We chose this. It’s all we’ve ever wanted, and now we’re going to go through with it. That shouldn’t be scary. It should be thrilling and exhilarating. It should be the best feeling in the world. So why do I have this pit in my stomach?”

He buried his face in his hands, his thoughts swirling and his stomach aching, and sat in silence for what felt like forever.

But then he felt the brush of fingertips on his shoulder. Rhett looked up into Link’s blue eyes. 

“You had a leaf on your shoulder.” Link plucked another leaf from Rhett’s hair. “And a couple in your hair.” He pulled them out and then ran his long fingers through Rhett’s locks, combing them back into place.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.”

Link took Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead, his lips at first just barely brushing the skin, and then pressing down hard. Rhett felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

“I know why you’re scared,” Link said, sitting back on his heels. “This is huge. And the future is scary. And it’s okay to be worried. But we’ll always have each other. That’s why we’re doing this.”

“So you’re not upset?”

Link shook his head and gave Rhett that little crooked smile. “Of course not. If you were out here because you didn’t want this, then sure, I’d be upset. But that’s not what this is, is it?”

“God, no. Of course not.”

“Okay then.”

Link stood and offered his hands to Rhett. Rhett took them, and with Link’s help, pulled himself to his feet. He squeezed Link’s hands, then bent down and kissed him softly.

“Then let’s go get married.”


End file.
